Xin Xing Xiao Yao
Xiaoming Chao (肖明超) is a post 90's online novelist. He goes by the pseudonym Xin Xing Xiao Yao (心星逍遥) and is the author of the novel, Chaotic Sword God (Hùn Dùn Jiàn Shén). Personal Life Taken from an article about the author of "Chaotic Sword God"'s life. At an early age, he has always been fond of reading novels under the Xianxia, Fantasy, Online Games and Fiction genres. At first, he read books that he bought from his local bookstore. Then, he eventually began reading in the internet and continue reading it until the sun came up. Each day, he reads a volume of up to 400,000 words. This became a good experience for Xing Xing in improving his vision on novels, which would eventually lead into the making of the Chaotic Sword God franchise. Later on, there were only very few novels that attracted him and thus the idea of creating his own novel was born. In the Spring Festival of 2009, he finally started to write his first book. The beginnings of the novel was riddled with hardships that challenged Xing Yao's, who at the time was still in his late teens and early adulthood. The first chapter was only around 2000 words, but it took all-night for him to write it out. When all things were in dire straits, although through reluctant luck, the first book was finally published. He was paid for the draft and his road in the writing industry began.Baike Baidu Author Overview Experiences At a tender age of eight, his mother left him and never returned, leaving him with his father in a small village in Chengdu, China. There, they rented a shaky and broken-down apartment which could barely accommodate them. They lived in poverty and had hardly enough savings for Mingchao's education. His father had even thought that his son would need to drop out of school. He graduated elementary school and took care of his elderly grandmother. Since the age of 15, he has worked in various jobs from being a waiter, decorator and working at an Internet Cafe. There wasn't a lot of things that he did in his Internet Cafe job, which gave him the idea of pursuing freelance writing in the internet. Then, he quit his job and concentrated on writing. At that time, he did not expect that his decision would change his life. In the past, he was an all-nighter, continuously writing till the sun came up. Thus, he never had a normal schedule. To someone like him who doesn't have a girlfriend, life is: writing, eating and sleeping. A life of writing gives him rarely time to go out. Buying instant noodles is the only time he ever goes out in every week. His work "Chaotic Sword God" gave him a very substantial income. "There was more than 30,000 manuscript fees last month, sometimes more, sometimes less." (Xin Xing Xiao Yao, 2014). Although the income is good now, the hardship he has experienced is unimaginable. Every day, you need to code at least 10,000 words, modify and change them, but you have to hit the keyboard hundreds of thousands of times day after day. Each of his fingers has thick handcuffs, and he tells us that it was created by friction between fingers when typing. "When writing a net, you should also eat youthful meals. You can't stand it at a certain age." A senior editor at 17K.com told reporters. At 10 o'clock in the evening until 3:30 in the morning, Xin Xing Xiao Yao could no longer endure the drowziness and took a nap. Sitting in front of the computer every day, lets his waist fall down, and sometimes he will wake up when he sleeps. Unlike traditional writers, net writers must keep their work updated everyday. The income that Chaos Sword God brought him made Xiao Mingchao have savings. He and his father chose a house in the suburbs of Chengdu to live for a better life. Afterwards, they had applied for a loan. The real estate under construction in the distance is the new house of their home(See the picture below). "I can finally live in a building. This is my wish since I was little and my father's wish for most of my life." (Xin Xing Xiao Yao, 2014). "The next step may be to finish writing the book, consider new work and possibly even a new book, and be able to write novels for a lifetime. I am very satisfied with my present life, my father is also." (Xin Xing Xiao, 2014). When the heart star sent the reporters away, he said, "Of course I have to consider finding a girlfriend in the near future." Additional Note Reporter(2014) "The life behind the heart of the novel is open for the first time, and the living environment of the online writer is so difficult that it makes us move. When we ended our interview, the reporter also expressed our heartfelt blessings like him. 17K.com, like him, insisted on inlisting a lot of authors. But even if life is difficult, they are alone on the frontlines but is a growing community and are always working hard. They hold hope and pursue their dreams. Let us sincerely wish them all the best, the dream will finally bloom, and success will come! Article about Author Author Work From 2010 to the present day, he has continued working on his first book, "Chaotic Sword God", which is serialized at 17k.com. In 2011 to 2012, his novel landed in the top 50 most subscribed novels on the site. In 2013, the novel had become increasingly popular, having reached the top 10 most subscribed novels on 17k with over 230 million times clicked on the site alone, and got 100, million clicks on the internet. It officially entered in the top 100 of Baidu novels. Quotes Original ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Original Image Gallery 2014092311210633811.jpg|With his father|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311215040842.jpg|Chengdu Area|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311223115330.jpg|Local Area|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311244253696.jpg|Work Space|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311252637502.jpg|Preparing Breakfast|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311263066006.jpg|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311212379420.jpg|Old Home|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311255153295.jpg|Site of their new home (2014)|link=http://www.gzhouzs.com/Html/Article/1033.html 2014092311221042966.jpg 2014092311232926966.jpg Trivia * "Chaos Sword God" has accumulated hundreds of thousands of fan readers. This gives him confidence in writing. He likes regular fans. We communicate. When the update is difficult, some fans will firmly support him.T here are still some fans who will attack him without any mercy. (Taken from this article). * As seen in many other pictures of him, he seems to wear blue alot. References Photography: Peng Liang (彭亮) Category:Administration Category:Browse Category:Project Null